As The Seasons Change
by LokFan1997
Summary: Yes the seasons may change, but what Lin and Tenzin feel for one another, never will. Day 1: Seasons, Mid-Year Linzin Week 2013


**As The Seasons Change**

The seasons were changing, from Fall to Winter. The leaves now gone from every tree and that fresh cutting chill seeping into everyone's bones. But the more Lin thought about it, many things were changing; not just the seasons. It was now a year after the end of the equalist revolution and thanks to Avatar Korra, the United Forces, city council, and the police force working overtime, the city was now running in top shape again. Another thing that had changed was Lin's relationship with Tenzin.

Lin and Tenzin were now close again, and they were both happy to have each other back in their lives. Lin smiled to herself as she thought of this. She was warming herself with a nice cup of jasmine tea, the weather radio channel calling for what might be an early storm blowing in, and from the looks of things there probably was. She was already prepared for anything to happen, a fire was burning in the fire place and her home was toasty warm. Finishing her cup of tea, she stood up from her low table and headed for the kitchen. On her way in she stopped, feeling an all too familiar heart beat outside her front door. _"Tenzin…"_

She couldn't help the small smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth.

Lin opened the door just before Tenzin even got a chance to knock. Tenzin jumped a little as she swiftly flung the door open. She was standing in front of him wearing nothing but a long sleeve shirt and long pajama bottoms, her hair was also down, spilling around her shoulders. He smiled at the sight of her, he always loved how she looked with her hair down. But admiring her beauty wasn't exactly what he was here for.

"Hello Lin, how are you?" Tenzin asked, still standing outside her door.

"I'm fine Tenzin, come in," Lin answered as she waved him into her home.

"Thank you, Lin," Tenzin said as he walked in, finding his way to her sitting room and taking a seat.

"Would you like some tea?" Lin asked as she brought in the tray of tea from the low table.

"Yes, please," Tenzin replied, gratefully taking a steaming cup of jasmine tea from her.

Tenzin sipped his tea quietly as Lin took a seat in the chair across from him. His eyes roaming over her beautifully pale skin which was being illuminated by the glow of the fireplace. Tenzin's attention was drawn back to her gaze as she cleared her throat.

"So, Tenzin, the meaning behind this surprise visit?" Lin asked curiously, she didn't mind his company but he usually called first.

"I came by to make sure you heard news of the early winter storm that might be blowing in," Tenzin answered, sitting his cup of tea down.

"Might be? Have you seen the weather outside, Tenzin?" Lin asked him in her usual sarcastic manner. "But to answer your question baldy, yes I have, and no need to worry I'm completely prepared."

Tenzin couldn't help but jokingly roll his eyes at the use of the old nickname. "Good to know. Also I'm sorry for stopping by on short notice, I was in the city and I just wanted to check on you," Tenzin said as he looked between Lin and the fireplace.

"I don't mind you stopping by at all, Tenzin, and thank you ," Lin said, giving him a small smile.

She noticed his eyes looking over to the fireplace. Sometimes she wondered what was always going on inside that bald head of his. It didn't really shock her once he got up from his seat and sat down on the rug in front of her fireplace. She watched as he patted the spot beside him, silently asking her to join him.

Tenzin watched as Lin let out a small sigh and joined him in front of the fire place. Both sitting side by side, legs crossed, and knees brushing against each other. They sat in silence a few more minutes, taking in the warmth of the fire burning.

"We spent many cold nights like this," Tenzin said quietly, a wistful tone catching in his voice.

Lin nodded her head in acknowledgement. Indeed they had spent many cold nights like this. Nights sitting in front of the fire, kissing, cuddling, making love. Memories flashed through her mind and as she caught his gaze she could tell he was remembering the same. A look of longing, yearning, emitting from both of them.

She knew it was coming, it wasn't a surprise when he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her over into his lap, holding her tightly against him. Their hands finding one another, lacing their fingers together, holding each other in a loving grip. No matter how wrong it was for them to be in this kind of embrace, at the moment they didn't care. They melted into each other as if they were one, just like they would many years ago.

Tenzin placed a kiss against her hair, nuzzling his nose softly against her, breathing in the scent that was so uniquely her. He couldn't help but face the fact that he missed this, he missed her. Bringing his lips down by her ear, he whispered honestly,

"The seasons may change, but what I feel for you… what I've always felt for you, never will. I love you, Lin, always."

Lin listened as he spoke words of love to her. A single tear rolled down her cheek, quickly wiping it away so he wouldn't notice. Lin gave his hand a loving squeeze and placed kiss to his neck, then another to his cheek.

"I love you too, Tenzin… always," Lin whispered against his cheek. She laid her head in the crook of his neck, continuing to enjoy the tender moment they were sharing.

Yes the seasons may change, but what Lin and Tenzin feel for one another, never will. A bond forged so strong over many years of friendship, even through the years of being lovers. This bond would never break.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well my fellow Linzin shippers, I hope you enjoyed! This is for Mid-Year Linzin Week 2013, Day 1: Seasons.**

**Till next time my lovelies- Lala**


End file.
